Harley and Ivy: X Men
by Jake7901
Summary: Sequel to Harley and Ivy Meet Black Widow and Spider Gwen. Professor Xavier needs fresh blood in the X Men ranks. He asks Widow and Gwen if they met any mutants on their dimensional adventure. After explaining Harley and Ivy's enhancements and changes from the serums and chemicals. Xavier decides to contact them. Will the X Men accept Harley and Ivy?
1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Professor X had summoned Black Widow and Spider Gwen to the Xavier Institute. When they arrived, Scott Summers led them to Professor X in the common area.

"Ladies" he said "please, sit."

Widow and Gwen sat down.

"I understand you two were sent to a different dimension recently" the Professor said.

"Yes" Widow said.

"Did you meet any mutants there?" Xavier asked.

"I think we did" Gwen said "we met a woman named Poison Ivy. She had the ability to control and communicate with plants."

"Also a woman named Harley Quinn" Widow said "she has incredible strength, reflexes and speed. Which she claimed were enhanced."

"They both said they were immune to all toxins and poisons" Gwen said "they looked down the barrel of a poison dart gun and didn't even flinch."

"Why do you ask?" Widow asked.

"The Mutant Control Agency has identified almost every mutant in the city, possibly the country. I need fresh mutant blood to go against them. Mutants who can infiltrate the buildings and destroy the files."

"I could do that for you professor" Widow said "it would be no problem."

"I appreciate the offer Natasha" Xavier said "but most of the mutant community looks to my X Men for guidance and hope. I would prefer the X Men deal with this. Now about your mutant friends, is there a way to bring them here?"

"We have the dimensional transporter we recovered from Doc Ock" Widow said.

"Can you retrieve it and bring it to me?" Xavier asked.

"Sure Professor" Widow said "I'll have it here tomorrow."

The next morning, Widow returned with the dimensional transporter. Xavier attached it to Cerebro with Beast's help. He connected to Cerebro and searched for Harley and Ivy.

"I believe I've found them" Xavier said "I'm going to try to bring them here Hank. I will try to put them just outside the mansion Please send Logan and Scott to meet them."

"Right away" Beast said as he left.

A few minutes later, Logan and Scott were waiting outside the mansion. A ball of electricity appeared in front of them. It dissipated, revealing a red haired woman in a green tee shirt, Daisy Duke cutoffs and green sandals. Next to her was a slightly shorter blond haired woman. Her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a red tank top, tight black jeans and black combat boots. Harley looked around and quickly drew her revolver and pointed it at Wolverine. Roots broke through the ground and grew thorns and approached Cyclops. He put his hands on his sunglasses and moved them down slightly, revealing a red glow. Wolverine extended his claws and growled.

Harley pulled the KABAR knife out of her boot with her left hand and said "ya ain't the only one with pointy toys."

"Please" Xavier said as he rolled outside "put your weapons away. Let's just talk for a few minutes."

"How did we get here?" Ivy asked.

"I summoned you here with help from Black Widow and Spider Gwen" Xavier said.

"BW and Gwen?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Xavier said "If BW means Black Widow."

Harley looked at Ivy. She nodded slightly. Harley put the revolver back in the holster and slid the KABAR back into her boot. The roots slowly went back into the ground. Logan retracted his claws.

"Good" Xavier said "now, let's go inside and talk. Please, follow me."

He began wheeling inside, Harley and Ivy began following. Scott stood in front of Harley stopping her.

Harley raised an eyebrow and asked "ya got a problem?"

"Your gun" he said pointing to her hip.

Harley looked down, then back at him and said "yeah, it is."

He held his hand out and said "I'll take it."

"In ya dreams" Harley said.

"It's alright Scott" Xavier said "she can hold onto it for now."

Harley stuck her tongue out at Scott and walked inside. They walked inside and sat in the common room.

"Boy, do you live in luxury" Harley said.

"So why did you bring us here?" Ivy asked.

"I needed the assistance of mutants that are unknown in this area" Xavier said "and I was hoping for your cooperation."

"Who says we're mutants?" Harley asked.

"Technically we are, Harl" Ivy said "when Jason Woodrue made me into Poison Ivy, he mutated me. When I gave you the serum to make you immune to me, it mutated you. That's why your strength, reflexes, speed and agility were increased so much and why your healing process was sped up."

"Oh" Harley said "I guess that makes sense."

"What do you need us to do?" Ivy asked.

"There is an organization called the Mutant Control Agency" Xavier said "they control mutants by locking them away and experimenting on them."

"That's horrible" Ivy said.

"What do we haveta do to shut 'em down?" Harley asked.

Xavier smiled and said "thank you. First you should get some rest, and we will get you fitted for uniforms. Scott, where is Kitty? She enjoys being the tour guide."

"I think she's still out with Lance" Scott said.

"I'll show them around" Jean said as she walked into the room.

"Very good" Xavier said "before you go, any preference on the uniforms?"

"Black and red" Harley said.

"Green" Ivy said. "Come on" Jean said "I'll show you around."

Once they left, Logan walked up to Xavier and asked "are you sure about this Charles? They're…colorful characters to say the least."

"I'm sure" Xavier said "and you are quite a colorful character yourself."

"Just tell blondie not to point a gun at me again" Logan said as he waked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Jean led them upstairs and began to show them the rooms.

She stopped by two doors and said "These will be your rooms while you're here." Jean led them downstairs and said "you've already seen the common room, this is the kitchen. Breakfast is at seven."

A girl in a green see through top, black tank top, black skirt, green leggings and black boots walked out of the kitchen.

"This is Rogue" Jean said.

"Hi" Rogue said.

Harley held her hand out and said "Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha!"

Rogue shook her hand.

"Poison Ivy" Ivy said holding her hand out.

Rogue shook her hand then walked away.

"Now" Jean said "let's go to the sublevels."

She led them towards the elevator. As they turned a corner, they ran into Beast. Ivy gasped as Harley started to draw her pistol.

"Please" Beast said "I mean you no harm. You must be Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. My name is Hank McCoy, but you can call me Beast."

Harley slid the revolver back into the holster as she said "sorry."

"It's quite alright" Beast said smiling "I know my appearance can be quite alarming."

He nodded and walked away.

"You have interesting people here" Ivy said.

"You get used to it" Jean said smiling "come on, let's go to the elevator."

She led them to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened, revealing Storm.

"Hello" Storm said "you must be the new recruits."

"I guess that's us" Harley said.

"Glad to meet you" Storm said.

She walked away. Jean got into the elevator with Harley and Ivy. The elevator went straight to the bottom floor. The door opened and the three of them walked out. She led them to a large door and put in a code.

The door slid open and Jean said "welcome to the Danger Room. Part gym, part survival course."

"Cool" Harley said.

A plume of smoke appeared next to them.

Kurt appeared and said "hello! I'm Kurt, but you can call me Nightcrawler."

Harley had her hand on her chest, breathing hard.

"Nice trick" Harley said.

He disappeared again in another plume of smoke.

"Maybe we should go see the Professor again" Jean said.

"I like that idea" Ivy said "less surprises that way."

They took the elevator back upstairs and walked to the Common room.

"Ah" Xavier said "welcome back. Let me introduce you to our team, or family as we say."

He pointed to a brown haired girl and said "this is Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat." He pointed to Scott and said "this is Scott Summers or Cyclops." He pointed to Evan and said "This is Evan Daniels, or Spyke." He pointed to Rogue and said "this is Rogue." He pointed to Jean and said "this is Jean Gray." He pointed to Kurt and said "this is Kurt, or Nightcrawler." He motioned to Logan and said "this is Logan, or Wolverine." He motioned to Beast and said "this is Hank McCoy, or Beast. Lastly we have Ororo, or Storm. I am Charles Xavier. We know your nicknames, what are your real names?"

"My name is Pamela Isley" Ivy said "or Poison Ivy. Everyone calls me Ivy."

"I'm Harleen Quinzel" Harley said "or Harley Quinn. Please call me Harley. So when do we go after this Mutant Control thingy?"

"First, I would like to examine your minds" Xavier said.

"I got enough a' that crap at Arkham" Harley said.

"Excuse me?" Xavier said.

"Nothin'" Harley said "I'm a psychiatrist myself."

"I'm not a psychiatrist" Xavier said "I'm a psychic, I can read minds. I would just like to quickly read your minds to make sure your mutant claims are true and to make sure your intentions are true. Natasha told me what you said about your pasts."

"I don't think ya wanna go into my mind" Harley said.

"That's fascinating that you are able to read minds" Ivy said "I'm a scientist and I never knew that was possible without the proper technology."

"Would you be willing to allow me to try?" Xavier asked.

"I have a lot of secrets I don't want anyone else to know" Ivy said.

"I won't pry" Xavier "I will just look at what you are thinking right now and maybe a few memories from your past."

"Ok" Ivy said "but, if you try to unlock any of my secrets you will find more poison in your body than a spitting cobra."

"I understand" Xavier said "just relax."

Ivy's eyes flashed uncertainty for a minute. She blinked and regained her usual resolve. Xavier put his hands on the sides of her head and closed his eyes. He began to see some of the plants she had created, different experiments, then some of her memories. One memory came to light. He immediately let go and sat back. Ivy gasped as she sat back and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I…I need a few minutes alone" Ivy said.

She quickly stood up and began walking towards her room.

"Pamela wait!" Xavier called.

He started to wheel after her.

Harley stepped in front of him, put her hand on her gun and said "stay the hell outta her head!"

"I apologize" Xavier said "I didn't mean for this to happen. Perhaps Jean or Kitty should have a word with her."

"No" Harley said "I'll go talk to her."

She turned around and walked upstairs.

"I don't like threats Charles" Logan said as he extended his claws "want me to go after her?"

"No" Xavier said "based on Pamela's reaction, she had a right to be upset with me."

"What did you see?" Logan asked retracting his claws.

"Something very traumatic" Xavier said "something she should only talk about with someone she trusts. You know what that's like Logan."

He nodded and watched Harley walk into the guest room and close the door. Ivy was sitting on the bed holding herself as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Red?" Harley said softly from the doorway "ya wanna talk about it?"

Ivy nodded and patted the spot next to her. Harley walked over and sat next to her.

"Do you know how I became Poison Ivy?" Ivy asked.

"Somethin' 'bout that Woodrue guy" Harley said.

"Yes" Ivy said "I've never told anyone exactly how it happened. Or what happened just before the transformation. I thought I had it beat, until the Professor dug up the memory."

"Talkin' about it could help" Harley said "I'm a psychiatrist remembah, besides that I'm pretty much your sistah."

Ivy sighed and said "ok, Harl, here's what happened. I always looked up to Jason Woodrue and his work with plants. One day I got a call, to my surprise, it was Professor Woodrue himself. He told me that he had seen my research and work with plants. He invited me to his lab. I was ecstatic about being able to work with him. I arrived at his lab and he began to show me around. He showed me an amazing formula he created that would allow him to actually communicate with plants."

"Like you?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "he asked if I wanted to see a demonstration. I couldn't believe he offered the opportunity to witness an experiment, I agreed immediately. He put a few drops on a vining plant nearby and began to concentrate. The vines extended towards me and grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back."

Tears began falling onto the bed. Harley put a comforting hand on her thigh.

"He pushed me to a table and said just relax" Ivy continued "he put his hand over my mouth when I tried to scream." She shuddered "and…and he raped me."

Harley put a hand over her mouth as her own tears started falling.

Ivy continued "the formula on the plant wore off. I stood up and threatened to go to the police. He tried to kill me. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me into a rack of chemicals. I fell and it fell on top of me, spilling chemicals all over my body. After that, he turned a table full of chemicals over on top of me. One of the chemicals was a vat of the chemical that controlled plants. Anyway, I think I died when that happened. But it was like I was reborn. When my eyes opened, I felt different. I wasn't Pamela Isley anymore, I was Poison Ivy. I kissed Woodrue and killed him. The memory still haunts me though."

She was openly crying now. Harley took Ivy into her arms and pulled her close.

"S'ok Red" Harley said "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that happened to you. Nobody should evah haveta go through that. Ya're safe now, ya're safe with me. That Woodrue jerk is dead and I'll skin anybody who even thinks 'bout doin' something like that to ya again. I'm here for ya Red. Hold onto me and cry as long as ya need to. I ain't goin' anywhere."

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley, put her head on the blonde's shoulder and cried. Harley rubbed her back soothingly with one hand and gently stroked her hair with the other.

"That's it Red" she whispered "let it out, take as long as ya need to. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. Just let it out."

Ivy continued crying, Harley never moved. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ivy nodded against Harley's shoulder.

"Come on in" Harley said.

The door opened and Rogue walked in.

"Is everythin' ok?" She asked.

Ivy looked up and nodded.

"Yeah" Harley said "just give us some time."

"Ok" Rogue said "y'know, I had a rough experience myself. I don't really know what you went through, but when I kissed my first boyfriend he was in a coma for three days."

"Talk about a bad romance" Harley said.

Rogue giggled and Ivy smiled slightly.

"Do me a favor" Harley said "tell the Professor we'll see 'im in the mornin'."

"Will do" Rouge said "see y'all tomorrow."

"And tell the Professor I'm sorry I snapped at him" Harley said.

Rogue flashed a smile and left, closing the door on her way out.

"Thanks Harl" Ivy said.

"For what?" Harley asked.

"For being there, for listening and being a shoulder to cry on" Ivy said.

Harley smiled and said "I'd do anything for ya Red. Like I said, ya ain't just my bestest friend, ya're my sistah."

Ivy smiled and pulled her into a hug and said "I know Harl, you're my sister too."

Harley returned the embrace smiling.

"Harl, can I ask a favor?" Ivy asked.

"Sure Red" Harley said.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Ivy asked "with me? After that memory surfaced, and having to relive it, I don't want to be alone right now."

Harley smiled and said "of course I'll stay Red."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Ivy said.

The door opened and Logan walked in.

"I was wonderin' if we can talk for a minute" he said.

"Sure" Ivy said.

Logan pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.

"Charles said he accidentally dug up a traumatic memory" Logan said.

"Yes, he did" Ivy said.

"I'm sorry" Logan said "I don't open up much, but maybe you'd like to hear about an experience I had."

Ivy nodded.

Logan held his fist up and extended his claws and said "I wasn't always like this. I volunteered for a procedure that they said would help the country by making better soldiers. I was never told what the experiment was. They put me into a vat of some kind of chemicals with a breathing tube. They coated my skeleton with adamantium. A super strong, unbreakable metal. They also put a chip in my brain that would make me an uncontrollable killer whenever they wanted. I don't remember all of it, but what I do remember haunts me. Just wanted you to know you're not alone and that as long as you're here, the Wolverine's got your back. Well, goodnight."

"Night" Harley said.

"Goodnight Logan" Ivy said "and thanks."

He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"We better get some rest" Ivy said "who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"Ok" Harley said.

There was another knock on the door.

"Ain't we popular?" Harley asked.

"Come in" Ivy said.

The door opened and Jean stepped in with an armful of clothes and said "here's a few pairs of pajama pants and tee shirts."

"Thanks" Harley said as she took them.

"You're welcome" Jean said "see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight" Ivy said as Jean left.

(I know Ivy's origin story is a little off. Harley comforting Ivy about that experience was a request I added in)


	3. Chapter 3

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

The next morning, Ivy woke up at sunrise like always. She looked beside her and rolled her eyes at Harley lightly snoring with one arm and one leg hanging off the bed.

"Harl" she said softly as she shook her gently.

Harley didn't move.

"Harley" She said louder as she shook her again.

Harley groaned quietly and swatted at Ivy, still asleep.

Ivy let out a frustrated sigh and said "HARLEY QUINN!"

Harley's eyes shot open and she fell out of bed flailing her arms. She grabbed her revolver off of the nightstand and jumped to her feet. She looked at the bed and saw Ivy giggling.

"Good morning" Ivy said.

Harley shot her a dirty look and sighed.

She put her pistol back on the nightstand and said "mornin', glad I could be early mornin' entertainment."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ivy called.

"Breakfast is ready" Jean called "and your clothes are washed and ready."

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked.

"We washed your clothes last night after you went to bed, since you only have one set of clothes here" Jean said.

Harley walked over and opened the door and Jean handed her their clothes.

"How'd ya get in here and grab our clothes without wakin' us?" Harley asked.

"Kitty can walk through walls" Jean said smiling "see you at breakfast."

Harley handed Ivy her clothes and they quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies" Xavier said "please, sit down and have something to eat."

Ivy sat down and Harley sat next to her and they began to eat.

"So, do ya send girls through walls whenevah ya need something at night?" Harley asked.

Logan chuckled.

"No" Xavier said "I'm sorry if we upset you. We just wanted you to have clean clothes for the day."

"Thanks, I guess" Harley said.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ivy asked.

"Well Pamela" Xavier said "we were hoping that you could stay here with Hank and I and help research the newest developments in the Mutant Control Agency and strategize how to stop them."

"No problem" Ivy said.

"Thank you" Xavier said "as for you Harleen, woul-"

"Harley" Harley interrupted "please call me Harley."

"Very well Harley" Xavier said "we were hoping you could go to school with the students and pose as a student to look after them. The Mutant Control Agency may come for them anywhere."

"Ya think somebody with my accent could pass for a student around here?" Harley asked.

"Ever heard mine?" Rogue asked.

"I don't think your accent will be a problem" Xavier said "I will make the necessary calls if you are willing."

"Yeah, I'll go" Harley said.

"Excellent" Xavier said "you will need to leave your gun and knife here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Harley said.

She took the holster off of her belt with the revolver in it and pulled the KABAR out of her boot.

She handed them to Ivy and said "it's been a while since high school."

"I'm sure you will be fine" Xavier said "you have a PhD after all, you will need something to wear over your tank top. I believe it is against the school dress code."

Logan sighed and took off his leather jacket.

He tossed it to Harley and said "here ya go, Blondie. Just don't mess it up."

"Thanks Wolvie" Harley said as she put it on "kinda big, but it'll do."

"Wolvie?" Logan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Scott came down and said "good morning."

"Good morning Scott" Xavier said "Harlee-, Harley will be joining you at school."

"Ok?" Scott said "why exactly is she going to high school with us?"

"To keep an eye on things" Xavier said "she could pass for a high school student and none of the students will know she is a mutant."

"I guess that makes sense" Scott said "most of the others already left, but you can ride with me and Jean."

"Ok" Harley said "where's ya wheels?"

"In the garage" Scott said "come on."

He led Harley to the garage and stopped in her tracks as her jaw dropped.

"Are you ok?" Jean asked.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked.

Harley's eyes were wide as she said "1966 Shelby Cobra. Candy-apple red with white racing stripes. Whose is it?"

"Mine" Scott said.

"So I get to ride in it?" Harley asked.

"Not right now" Scott said "We're taking Jean's SUV."

He walked over and opened the back passenger side door.

Harley sighed and climbed into the back seat.

"427 V8?" Harley asked pointing to the Cobra.

"Uh, yeah" Scott said "you really know cars, huh?"

"Yeah" Harley said "I nevah was a girly girl growin' up, I was a tomboy. I grew up playin' tackle football with the neighborhood boys and readin' car magazines instead a' gossip junk."

"Interesting" Scott said "well, let's get to school."

Jean started the car and drove out of the garage.

Back in the institute, Ivy had gone to a computer room with Xavier and Beast.

"So what are the latest developments?" Ivy asked.

"They have created a machine that can track mutants" Xavier said "and have agents tracking my students. I was hesitant to let them go to school."

"Harley will keep an eye on things" Ivy said "if they come after the kids, well let's just say she's worth five in a fight, ten if she gets her hands on a bat or sledge hammer."

"Should we be worried?" Beast asked.

"No" Ivy said "she's crazy, but she knows when and when not to fight. Anyway, how can we help with the agency?"

"We need someone to sneak into the building and destroy the machinery" Xavier said "someone who is mutant but who will be harder to detect."

"Do you have scans of the facility?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" Xavier said "Hank, bring up the scans please."

Beast nodded and brought the scans of the building up on the screen.

Ivy looked at the screen and said "let's see, the machine seems to be easy to get to. The vegetation around the building will certainly work to our advantage. The building additions and construction work will provide supplies for Harley. We should be able to deal with the machine, no problem."

"Good to hear" Xavier said "we should come up with a plan to take care of it."

"And a backup plan" Ivy said "with all the things Harl and I have done, we've learned how important it is to have a backup plan."

"I like the way you think" Beast said "mostly."

"I just hope Harley is doing ok with the students" Xavier said.


	4. Chapter 4

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marve

Harley was sitting in first period algebra next to Rogue. She had her head in her hand with her elbow on the desk. She was chewing gum and half listening to the teacher. She blew a bubble with her gum and glanced out the window.

"Miss Quinn" the teacher said.

Harley jumped slightly as the bubble popped onto her nose. She pulled the gum off of her nose and put it in her mouth.

"Yeah teach?" Harley said.

"Would you like to come to the board and solve the problem?" The teacher asked.

"Sure" Harley said as she jumped up.

She walked up to the board and quickly solved the problem.

"Very impressive" the teacher said "I've never seen an equation solved quite like that. Where did you learn that?"

Harley smiled and said "collag-"

Harley stopped herself. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Collage math major back in New York" Harley said "she lived next door and helped me with my homework."

"Oh, that's nice" the teacher said "go back and sit down."

Harley nodded and walked back to her desk. The bell rang and they got up and left.

"That was close" Rogue said.

"Yeah" Harley said "I guess I oughta be more careful."

"I'll see you at lunch" Rogue said.

"See ya" Harley said.

She looked at her schedule and walked to her next class.

"Lit" Harley said "great, just what I need."

She heard Kitty and looked to the side. She saw Kitty and Lance talking. Kitty stood on her tip toes and gave Lance a quick kiss and ran into the classroom. Harley smiled and walked into the classroom.

She sat behind Kitty, leaned up and whispered "is he a keeper?"

"I like, don't know what you're talking about" Kitty said.

"Yeah, sure ya don't" Harley said "if ya're embarrassed 'bout it, ya might want to find a bettah kissin' spot."

Kitty blushed and said "shut up."

Harley chuckled and sat back in her desk. Lit passed uneventfully. As she walked to her next class, she saw Kurt backed against the lockers as a larger boy was trying to take his watch.

"Crap" Harley thought "the image changer thingy."

She walked over and stepped between Kurt and the other student.

She glared at the bully and said "get lost."

"Excuse me?" The bully asked.

"I said beat it!" Harley said "leave him alone and get outta here."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" The bully asked.

Harley gave him her best homicidal maniac glare as she let the insanity flash in her eyes.

"Let's just say, they might need a few mop buckets to get all the blood offa the floor" Harley said "and I guarantee it ain't gonna be mine."

The bully took a step back and quickly walked away.

Harley turned to Kurt and asked "ya alright?"

"Ja" Kurt said "thank you."

"No problem, Blue" Harley said "go on to class. If that punk bothahs ya again, just let me know."

"Thanks again" Kurt said as he walked off.

Harley walked to her next class and sat down. After the class, she walked towards the cafeteria and ran into Kitty and Kurt.

"That was like, totally awesome what you did for Kurt" Kitty said.

"It was nothin'" Harley said "come on, let's go eat."

They walked to the cafeteria as Harley asked "how's the food?"

"It's edible" Kurt said smiling "just stay away from the mystery meat."

"Always good advice" Harley said smiling.

As they walked into the cafeteria, the bully from before and walked up and said "hey there pigtails, there's a tradition around here that new kids buy me and my friend lunch."

Another boy walked up beside him.

"Ya run outta dog food atcha house?" Harley asked. She looked around and said "I don't see any pet stores in here. Ya might need to rummage through the trash and find some bones."

Everyone in earshot gasped as the two bullies stepped forward.

Harley just smiled and asked "this is how ya get ya kicks?"

One of the bullies cracked his knuckles and said "I think she needs help closing her mouth."

Harley stepped forward and said "where I come from, situations like this would be handled aftah school. Meet me at the basketball court outside half an hour aftah school gets out. We'll settle it there, no suspension that way."

"Fine" The bully said "we'll be there."

"Good" Harley said "I look forward to it."

The two bullies turned and walked away.

One stopped, turned around and said "we'll see you af-TAH school."

"That was stupid" a student said as she walked up "brave, but stupid."

She walked away.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked.

"I've fought bigger" Harley said quietly "and beat badder. Now, let's go eat."

Harley got pizza and sat with Kitty, Kurt, Scott and Jean.

"We heard about what you did for Kurt" Scott said.

"It was my pleasure" Harley said.

"But your fight plan might not be the best idea" Scott said.

"I can handle it" Harley said.

"If it gets out of hand, we'll step in" Scott said "you're in the X Men now. We've got your back."

"Thanks" Harley said. After lunch, Harley headed to PE.

The coach looked at her and said "young lady, boots and a leather jacket are not appropriate for gym class."

"I have an extra set of gym clothes she can borrow" Jean said.

"Fine" the coach said "but you'll be the first one to run the new obstacle course."

"No problem" Harley said.

She changed into a white tee shirt and red sweat pants she borrowed from Jean.

She walked back out and asked "so what's the obstacle course?"

"A lap around the gym, over the rock wall, through the tires and up the climbing rope and ring the bell" The coach said.

"Sounds fun" Harley said smiling.

She ran to a line taped on the floor and waited. The coach blew his whistle and watched. Harley started running, she ran all the way around the gym and began to quickly climb the rock wall. She jumped off the top instead of climbing back down. She ran through the tires and to the rope and began climbing. She reached the top and rang the bell, then slid back down and said "ta-da!" The coach looked at the stopwatch and his jaw dropped, causing the whistle to fall out of his mouth.

"Y'ok?" Harley asked.

The coach shook his head and said "y…yeah. Have you considered joining a sport here at Bayville?"

"I was the captain of the gymnastics team at my high school" Harley said.

"We don't have a gymnastics team here" the coach said.

"Too bad" Harley said "so who's next on the obstacle course?"

The rest of the students did the obstacle course, but none of them could beat Harley's time. The students went back to the locker room and changed back into their regular clothes. Harley was walking to her next class when she saw someone grab Scott and pull him into a closet. Harley ran to the closet and pulled the door open. She saw two men holding Scott. One was trying to fix something over his eyes to block his power while the other was trying to wrestle him into handcuffs. Harley closed the door and locked it from the inside, then cleared her throat loudly. The two men turned towards her.

"Don't tell me" she said "Mutant Control whatevah?"

"Yes ma'am" one of them said "this boy is a dangerous mutant."

Harley smiled and said "so am I."

She ran forward and grabbed the man holding Scott's arms by the shoulders and head butted him in the forehead. He fell to the ground unconscious. She turned to the other one and smiled. She stomped on his knee, breaking his leg. He fell to one knee as Harley punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Ya alright, Eyeballs?" Harley asked.

"Yeah" he said "thanks."

"Don't worry 'bout it kid" she said smiling "now get to class before ya're late."

He left the closet. Harley tied the Mutant Control agents up with extension cords from the closet storage shelves. She walked out and locked the door behind her. She walked outside and called Ivy on her cell phone.

Ivy answered and said "hey Harl, what's up?"

"Tell the Professor and Wolvie that there are two mutant control jerks tied up in the janitor's closet by the gym."

She heard Ivy put the phone down and tell the Professor and Logan.

She came back on the phone and said "they said they would come take care of it, and Logan said to stop calling him Wolvie."

She hung up. Harley went back inside and went to her next class. Harley was almost asleep in the back of a biology class when the final bell rang.

"Finally" she said as stood up.

She walked outside to the basketball court and leaned against the goal post and waited. Kurt, Scott and Rogue came to wait with her. Half an hour later, the two bullies showed up.

"I don't like to kill a stranger" the boy who bullied Kurt said "I'm Dan, this is Pete. You are?"

"Harley" she said "Harley Quinn."

She put her fists up and smiled. Dan walked towards her, drew back and tried to punch her. Harley grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. He groaned in pain as she twisted.

"Two choices" Harley said "one: ya and ya friend get outta here and leave my friends alone. Two: I break your arm in three places. What's your choice?"

He just glared at her. Harley twisted his arm further.

He hissed and said "my arm!"

"One or two?" Harley asked again.

"One!" he said "I'll take option one!"

Harley let go of his fist.

"You broke my arm!" He yelled.

"Nah" Harley said "jus' a light sprain. Now get outta here!"

Pete stepped forward.

"Let's go man" Dan said.

"I can take her" Pete said.

"Wanna bet?" Harley asked.

"Let's go!" Dan said.

"Fine" Pete said.

They walked away.

"Thank you again" Kurt said.

"Not a problem Blue" Harley said "now, let's get back to the mansion. The Professor is probably worried 'bout ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Once they got back to the Xavier Institute, the students went upstairs to do their homework. Xavier, Logan, Storm and Ivy walked up to Harley.

Harley took the leather jacket of and tossed it to Logan and said "thanks.

"Harley" Xavier said "I want to thank you for protecting the students today. Pamela and I interrogated the two agents you captured. They revealed some valuable information we can use against the Mutant Control Agency."

"Awesome" Harley said.

"Yes" Xavier said "Wolverine and Storm will go with you and Pamela to attack the compound."

Logan sniffed the air and growled.

"Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Mystique" Logan said quietly.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"A shapeshifter" Xavier said "she can copy anyone's appearance and voice. She is loyal to Magneto."

"Mag-who now?" Harley asked.

"A bad man" Logan said "wants to kill all normal people and leave only mutants, or mutate everyone on the planet."

A small girl ran towards Harley.

"How'd she get in here?" Harley asked.

Suddenly the girl morphed into Mystique. She tackled Harley and morphed into her. After rolling a few times, they both stood up. Logan extended his claws.

"No Logan" Xavier said "we cannot afford to hurt the real Harley."

Roots shout out from a potted tree in the corner of the room and came towards Ivy.

"Take her out!" One Harley yelled.

"She's the fake!" The other yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Phony!"

"Fraud!"

"Wannabe!"

"Poser!"

"You could never confuse me for a fake" one said.

"What did you say?" Ivy asked.

"I said you could _never_ confuse me for a fake" she said.

"NevER?" Ivy asked.

A root shot forward and hit the Harley in the jaw, knocking her out. She fell back and morphed back into Mystique.

"How were you sure she was Mystique?" Xavier asked.

"She said nevER" Ivy said.

"So?" Logan asked.

"Ever heard Harley talk?" Ivy asked smiling.

"Yeah, I don't say nevah like that" Harley said "she may be a voice stealin' shapeshiftah, but she don't know propah Brooklyn English."

"So a simple accent saves the day" Logan said with a half-smile.

"Indeed" Xavier said "she must not have heard enough of Harley's voice to fully imitate her accent. It's a good thing you know Harley so well, Pamela. Storm and I will take care of Mystique, your uniforms are ready. Logan will show you where they are. Please put them on and report to the Danger Room."

"Come on, ladies" Logan said "the uniforms are down stairs."

"My weapons?" Harley asked.

"They're in your room" Ivy said.

"I will send Scott to get them for you" she heard Xavier say in her head.

"I still can't get used to that" Harley said.

Logan led them to the elevator and pushed a button. The elevator stopped and Logan led them to a room and typed in a code on a key pad by the door. The door slid open revealing several uniforms.

"Yours are in the back" Logan said "labeled with your names. Pamela and Blondie."

"Thanks _Wolvie_ " Harley said.

Ivy grabbed Harley's wrist and began pulling her to the back of the room. There were two uniforms in the back corner. One had 'Pamela' printed on the wall above it. There was a strip of duct tape over the printed name above the other that had 'Blondie' written on it with marker. Harley rolled her eyes at the makeshift name plate. She smiled at the uniform. It was a black jumpsuit with a red belt, red gloves and knee high red boots and her diamond pattern in red on the chest. Ivy's was a black jumpsuit with green boots and green sleeves and a pattern that looked like ivy wrapped around the torso.

"I may have helped a little with the design" Ivy said smiling.

She and Harley quickly went into side rooms and changed into their new uniforms and went to the Danger Room. As they walked in, they saw Jean, Kitty, Scott and Kurt waiting for them. Cyclops handed Harley her revolver, holster and knife. She put the holster on her belt and slid the pistol into it and slid the knife into her boot.

"Anything else you need before we start?" Scott asked.

"Seeds" Ivy said "I could use a few handfuls of seeds."

"No problem" Kurt said.

He teleported out of the room.

"Harley do you like, need anything?" Kitty asked.

"A hammer please" Harley said.

"Hammer?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "a twenty or twenty-five pound sledge hammer at least. My preferred hammer is a hundred or hundred and fifty pound mallet."

"I think we can scrounge up a sledge hammer" Jean said "I don't think a hundred pound mallet is doable."

"A sledge hammer'll work" Harley said smiling.

"I'm on it" Kitty said as she ran out of the room through the wall.

Kurt teleported back into the room with a bag of flower seeds.

"Vill these Vork?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "thanks."

"Your velcome" Kurt said.

A few minutes later, Kitty came back into the room with a sledge hammer.

"I found a twenty pound hammer outside" Kitty said "is it like, good enough?"

"Perfect" Harley said "thanks Freckles."

"Ok ladies" Logan said "let's see what you can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Storm and Professor X were in the control booth, Storm started the program. Robots, automated guns and mechanical arms came out of the walls and began attacking them.

"Cool" Harley said smiling.

She hit a robot with the hammer, sending it flying into a wall. She smashed another. Ivy tossed a few seeds on the ground. The seeds immediately sprouted vines that began to ensnare the robots. Harley saw a robot coming up behind Ivy.

She pulled the knife out of her boot and yelled "Red duck!"

Ivy dropped to one knee as Harley threw the knife. The knife passed over her and hit the robot in the head, knocking it down. The robot laid still.

Ivy stood up and shot two vines at Harley as she yelled "split and shoot!"

Harley did a spilt, dropping below the vines. She drew her revolver and laid on her back as the vines destroyed a mechanical arm ending in large shears and a robot. Harley took aim at another robot and shot it in the head. She jumped to her feet, put the revolver in its holster and grabbed her hammer.

"Very impressive" Xavier said.

"I wouldn't mind seein' that split shoot thing again" Wolverine said.

"Logan!" Storm said.

"What?!" he asked "it's a compliment."

"Stay focused" Storm said as a large mechanical arm knocked Wolverine into a wall.

He stood up, extended his claws and said "alright Storm, turn up the difficulty. Show these rookies what the Danger Room's all about."

More robots and mechanical arms came out of the walls as the automated guns began firing faster. Harley and Ivy moved back to back a few feet away from each other. They were doing good between Ivy's vines and Harley's hammer.

"Truly test their skills" Xavier said to storm.

A flamethrower came out of the wall and began burning Ivy's plants. A mechanical arm ending in a saw shot towards them and cut the head off of Harley's hammer.

"Not good" Harley said.

She and Ivy backed up until their backs touched.

"Bullets?" Ivy asked.

"Five" Harley said as she drew her revolver "seeds?"

"Three" Ivy said "we're in trouble" she smiled "just like old times."

"Hell, we've faced worse odds before" Harley said smiling "ya and me against the world."

A spider like robot charged them.

"Red! Heads up!" Harley yelled as she tossed her revolver up.

Harley took a breath and stepped towards the robot charging them. Ivy grabbed the revolver out of the air and turned towards Harley. Harley grabbed the robot by one of its legs and with a groan, threw it at a wall. Using the robot's own momentum against it.

"You ok?" Ivy asked.

"Bettah than that robot" Harley said.

"Did you strain yourself or hurt yourself?" Ivy asked as she handed her the revolver back.

"I'll be ok" Harley said "ya can play doctah and check it out later."

Wolverine walked over and said "I'm impressed Blondie."

Harley raised her revolver and said "don't move!"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Harley fired, the bullet scraped Logan's right cheek and his ears were ringing as blood ran out of his ear.

"Stop the simulation!" Logan yelled.

The Danger Room shut down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Logan yelled in Harley's face.

"What?!" Harley yelled "I sav-"

"SHUT IT!" Logan yelled "you moron! What the hell do you even offer this team?! NOTHING! oooh you're strong and you've got a gun. I've killed more people like you than I can count! You're useless!" He backhanded her and yelled "get out of my sight!"

Harley put the revolver back in the holster and walked away, out of the Danger Room. Logan crossed his arms as Harley left.

"Good riddance" he said "stupid bi-"

He was cut off as a vine wrapped around his neck tightly, cutting off his air supply. Two more grabbed his arms and pulled them straight out, away from his body. He was turned and found himself met by the fiercest glare he had ever seen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ivy asked.

"Your friend shot me" Logan choked out.

The vines spun him around and he saw a robot on the ground with a bullet hole in its head.

"If you had paid attention to your surroundings after you told them to turn up the difficulty she wouldn't have had to shoot the robot behind you!" Ivy yelled "Harley suffered at the hands of an abusive man who tore her down, yelled at her, beat her, hit her and much worse. She has recovered very well, but incidents like that tend to put a damper on her spirits and give her flashbacks." She spun him back around so he was facing her and said "you say you can heal from anything. Ever been filled with the most potent plant toxins in the world?"

"Pamela, please stop" Xavier said "come on, let's go talk to Harley and see if she is alright."

"Fine" Ivy said.

She turned and walked towards the exit.

"Please release Logan" Xavier said "I want him to come along."

Ivy looked at Logan and said "if you so much as breathe in a way I don't like, I'll put your healing to the ultimate test. Clear?"

"Yeah, I got it" Logan said.

The vines released him and he followed Ivy out.

"She went to the uniform storage room" Xavier said.

As they approached the room, the door opened and Harley stepped out. She was looking down at the floor, avoiding looking them in the eye and her body language was screaming submission. Her eyes were red and there were tear lines down her cheeks. She was back in her street clothes. She silently stepped towards Xavier and held her uniform out towards him.

"Harleen?" Xavier said.

She didn't even try to correct him, she just dropped the uniform in his lap and walked away.

"Harl?" Ivy asked.

Harley just kept walking.

"Hey Blondie" Logan said.

Harley sped up and went towards the elevator.

Ivy sighed and said "stay here, both of you."

She ran to catch up to Harley.

"Harl wait" she said gently.

Harley stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Harl, please look at me" Ivy said.

Harley slowly turned, but kept her eyes downcast.

"That reminded you if _him_ , didn't it?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded.

"I'm sorry, but it's ok, he's not here" Ivy said "he's dead*, you're safe now. You're with Red remember?"

Harley looked up slightly. Ivy smiled warmly and opened her arms. They were immediately filled with the crying blond.

Ivy closed her arms around Harley and said "it's ok Sweet Pea."

Harley buried her face in the crook of Ivy's neck and sobbed.

Ivy gently rubbed her back and said "shhh, it's ok Harl."

Logan walked up and said "hey Blon- Harley."

Harley lifted her eyes slightly and looked into Ivy's. Blue eyes meeting green.

"It's ok to be mad at him" Ivy whispered "you didn't do anything wrong. Don't be afraid, be strong."

Ivy smiled and Harley nodded slightly. She let go of Ivy and stood up. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to glare at Logan.

"What do you want?" Harley asked.

"I…I'm sorry" Logan said "I didn't know a robot was coming up behind me."

"'Course ya didn't" Harley said "you told Stormy to make it harder, then lost ya focus. Ya heal fast so ya think ya're invincible and ya don't need nobody. Y'also have serious trust issues. So instead of lookin' to see why I shot or what I shot at, ya immediately attacked me. Because deep down ya expect everyone ya try to trust to turn on ya."

Logan was looking at her with her mouth open.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm a licensed psychiatrist" Harley said "I used to get paid to examine people like ya. I simply read your expressions and body language since we got here."

Logan sighed and said "well Doc, let's go back to the Danger Room and you can show me what you can really do."

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Or not" Logan said.

"What is that?" Harley asked.

"An intruder" Xavier said.

Harley drew her revolver and said "show time."

*reference to my story Harley and Ivy: Last Clown Standing


	7. Chapter 7

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Professor X closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"It's the Mutant Control Agency" Xavier said "they have found the institute."

The students ran up to them.

"What's the plan Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"Logan, take Harley and scout and clear the mansion" Xavier said "Pamela, take Rouge, Kitty and Kurt and protect the students' living quarter and keep the other students safe. Scott, you and Jean will protect Cerebro. Storm, go outside and try to slow down any reinforcements and helicopters."

Kurt grabbed Kitty and Rogue. Kitty put her hand on Ivy's shoulder and they all teleported away. Scott, Jean and Professor X quickly went to Cerebro. Storm flew outside.

"Ready to bust some skulls, Blondie?" Logan asked as he extended his claws.

"Always" Harley said.

"No better way to bond" Logan said.

"Couldn't have said it bettah myself" Harley said.

"No hard feelings about earlier?" Logan asked as they started walking.

"Like I said" Harley said "as a psychiatrist, I understand why you did it" she smiled "I'll shootcha for it later."

"Great" Logan said.

He led Harley to a hidden elevator and rode to the main floor. The door opened to the back of a wall. Logan turned a hidden handle and opened a secret door. He stepped into the hallway and a rifle barrel was immediately put against his head. He turned in time to see Harley grab the barrel of the rifle, push it down so it was pointed at the ground, then pistol whip the agent holding the rifle in the face. He fell backwards, unconscious. Harley put the revolver back in its holster and looked over the rifle.

"M4 with a silencer" she said "not bad."

"Uh, thanks for that" Logan said.

"Don't mention it" Harley said smiling.

Three more agents charged them. Harley stepped forward and hit one on the throat with the stock of the rifle, crushing his windpipe. Logan lunged forward and shoved his claws into the chests of the other two. Harley took the spare magazines from the other two agents and tucked them into her pockets.

"Nice job keepin' it quiet" Logan said.

"Thanks" Harley said "now let's get th' rest a' these jerks outta the house. Dead or alive."

She took a knife from one of the agents and slid it into her boot.

"Sounds good to me" Logan said smiling.

Meanwhile, in the dorm hall, several agents were wrapped in vines and roots from nearby potted plants. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were fighting anyone who was able to escape the vines. An Agent snuck into the hallway and shot Ivy in the shoulder, knocking her down. Kurt, Kitty and Rogue spun towards the gunshot.

"If anybody moves, the plant lady dies!" The agent who shot her said while pointing his rifle at her.

Ivy looked behind him, through his legs. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Happy to be caught?" the agent asked Ivy.

Rogue took a step towards him while he was looking at Ivy. He fired, the bullet hit the floor an inch from Ivy's head.

"You think I'm joking?!" The agent asked.

He pushed a button on the com link in his helmet and said "I've got four of them cornered by thmmph."

He was cut off when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth from behind, then the point of a knife came out of the front of his throat. The knife was pulled out and the body was tossed to the side, revealing Harley with the rifle on a sling over her shoulder and Wolverine watching behind them.

"Everybody ok?" Harley asked.

"We're ok" Kitty said "but they like, shot Ivy."

Harley dropped to her knees beside Ivy and asked "y'ok Red?"

"Yeah" Ivy said "just give me twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Logan asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "I heal fast, not as fast as you, but pretty fast. Is the rest of the house clear?"

"Most of it" Harley said.

"We came runnin' when we heard the gunshots" Logan said.

A vine shot forward, in between Harley and Logan. It hit another agent in the chin, knocking him out. Harley held her hand out towards Ivy. Ivy took her hand and Harley gently pulled her to her feet.

"We need to get the kids out of here" Ivy said.

"Yeah" Harley said "it ain't safe for 'em here."

"We can fight" Rogue said.

"Yeah" Kitty said "we can like, handle things here."

"Ok" Ivy said "if things get out of hand, call us and one of us will come help."

Harley took out her cell phone, handed it to Kitty and said "Red is numbah one on speed dial. Call if ya need anythin'."

"Got it" Kitty said.

Kurt was just staring at them.

"Y'ok Blue?" Harley asked.

"Yo…you killed him" Kurt said "you just killed him."

"I didn't wanna kill 'im" Harley said "sometimes ya don't got a choice. He was gonna kill ya guys or turn ya into the Mutant Control whatevah. I'm sorry ya had to see it."

"She saved ya Elf" Logan said "it was a horrible thing that you had to see it, but it was necessary. Can we still count on you to protect the other students?"

"Ja" Kurt said "I will protect them, but I do not want to kill."

"Then don't" Logan said "just knock 'em out. Ivy, Blondie let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy belong to DC comics

X Men belong to Marvel

Logan turned and walked back down the hallway, Harley took the rifle off of her shoulder and followed.

Ivy turned to Kitty, Rogue and Kurt and aske "are you going to be ok if I go with them?"

"We'll be fine" Rogue said "get the rest of these jerks out of here."

"If we like need help, we have Harley's phone" Kitty said "we'll call you."

Ivy nodded and began following Harley and Logan. Kurt was just standing there.

"Kurt? You ok?" Rogue asked.

"She…she killed him" Kurt said "she just killed him and…and showed no…no remorse."

"She had to" Kitty said "he was like, going to kill Ivy."

Kurt looked at the body and said "but…but she-"

"Kurt" Kitty said calmly "put it out of your mind. We have to focus on protecting the other kids. Can we count on you?"

"Ja" Kurt said "I will protect them."

Meanwhile, Logan and Harley were still scouting the mansion for agents. Ivy was a few steps behind them, watching their backs as they went down the hall. Four Mutant Control agents came around a corner carrying two unconscious students. Harley quickly raised the rifle and shot the two agents that weren't carrying students. One of the other agents dropped the student he was carrying and drew a pistol and put it to the student's head.

"Drop it!" He yelled.

"Let the kid go" Harley said "let's you and me settle this."

The agent pushed the pistol against the student's head harder and asked "you think I'm joking?! I'll kill her right now! Drop it!"

Harley dropped the clip out of the gun, pulled the bolt back and set the rifle down.

"Hands on your head" the agent said. Harley put her hands on her head.

"You too Sideburns" the agent said looking at Logan.

Logan didn't move, he tightened his fists and his claws twitched slightly.

"Put th' knife things away and put ya hands on ya head" Harley said quietly.

"Are you crazy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "now do it. Trust me."

Logan gritted his teeth, but eventually retracted his claws and put his hands up.

"Good" the agent said. He turned to the other agent and said "cuff 'em. If they so much as twitch, shoot 'em."

Harley smiled darkly.

"What are you smiling at?" The agent asked.

"I just think it's funny that you're gonna get killed by a flower" Harley said.

"You know what? I'm just going to kill you now" the agent said as he pointed his pistol at Harley.

Suddenly, vines roots began wrapping around the bodies and arms of both agents. Harley picked the rifle up and put a fresh clip in it. The vines began to constrict around the agents. Harley walked over to the agent with the pistol and took the gun out of his hand.

She looked at it and laughed, then looked him in the eye and said "Walther P22? You carry a .22? Can't handle a big boy pistol?" She drew her .357 and said "THIS is a pistol."

She pointed it between the agent's eyes and pulled the hammer back. She lowered the pistol and gently let the hammer back up.

"'Course, I did say ya would die by flower." She stepped back and said "Red, wouldja please deliver on that?"

The vines around the agents immediately sprouted flowers, then quickly crushed them. Even Logan flinched at the sound of the bones cracking.

"That was brutal" Logan said "even by my standards. Even demeaning him right before killing him?"

"Shouldn't 'a threatened kids" Harley said as she put her pistol back in the holster.

"And they shouldn't have threatened my family" Ivy said as she walked up.

"Family?" Logan asked.

"Me" Harley said "Red ain't just my bestest friend, she's my sistah."

"Ok" Logan said as he extended his claws "let's finish this."

"Sounds good to me" Harley said as she cocked the rifle.

"I think my babies can handle that" Ivy said.

In the lower levels, Scott, Gene and Professor X were dealing with more and more agents. Xavier and Jean were creating shields against the bullets while Scott was keeping the agents at bay with his lasers.

"We're going to need help, Professor" Scott said.

"You're right" Xavier said "but the other students need to be protected."

"Call Harley and Ivy" Jean said "Logan can clear the mansion and Kurt, Kitty and Rogue can handle the students."

"Very well" Xavier said.

"Harleen, Pamela we need you at Cerebro, now!" They heard in their heads.

"Go" Logan said "I'll clear the rest of the mansion."

Harley nodded and she and Ivy ran for the elevator.


End file.
